Fate Works In Mysterious Ways
by GleeFilly
Summary: Rachel glanced around the coffee shop nervously, a woman this beautiful wasn't here alone. That's when she noticed it, the thing she had missed because she was caught off guard by the woman's beauty. There was no way she could respond, even if the shop was busy and it was New York.


**Author's Note:** I know I know, I should be working on Partnered By Fate. This idea popped into my head and I couldn't get rid of it, I've been working on this for a while and have been focusing on finishing this instead so I'm sorry for that. It is just a one-shot with a future epilogue if enough people want one, it won't be until after I completely finish PBF. I do promise to have a chapter of PBF up soon!

* * *

_i._

She had been able to talk to ghosts for as long as she could remember, the earliest she can recall was when she was 8 and her pop-pop came to visit. Her dads never really believed she could see and talk to ghosts. They always assumed she did it for attention, even when she had perfectly described family members she had never met. Thankfully when she was 16, she was able to meet with her mother who shared the same gift as her, having the woman around had really helped her accept and deal with her gift.

High school had been difficult for her, she wasn't the most popular and when kids caught her talking to herself they thought she was crazy. Being the only girl in Lima, Ohio who was openly lesbian and proud of it wasn't easy either as she was constantly ridiculed for it.

Once she graduated high school and moved to New York she rarely visited home or saw her fathers, which is why a year and a half after she moved and she saw the men in her tiny living room, she knew they were dead long before anyone had called her.

The men had cried and apologized to their daughter repeatedly, begging for her forgiveness. Of course she had forgiven them without a second thought, all that mattered to her was that they were happy and at peace and once she made sure they were, she had helped them cross over.

She spent the next three years struggling through college making a few good friends along the way, one of them being Kurt Hummel. The boy was a Godsend, she didn't know how she'd survive without him in her life.

All of her hard work paid off in the end when she graduated with honors at the top of her class. She had received many offers from places all over the city for work. She had majored in musical theater, hoping to make it big on Broadway one day soon, and minored in education as a back up.

A year after graduation and here she is, Rachel Barbara Berry, 23 years old running from audition to audition when she's not giving vocal lessons from her own private studio. Berry Best Vocals was its name, and she was damn proud of it. Her father's had left everything to her when they died, giving her more than enough money to live comfortably in the city until she took off on Broadway.

At such a young age she had one of the most prestigious vocal schools in the entire city, and if someone thought it would give her the upper hand when it came to Broadway, they'd be wrong. She'd been on countless auditions and not one had gone anywhere.

Every director had asked her why she needed Broadway when she ran such a successful program, and each time her answer was the same;

"Teaching others to sing is a passion, but being on this stage? This is my dream. My destiny." Rachel said firmly, her head held high as she walked off the stage. Hopefully this was the one, Wicked, was one of her favorites, she was _born_ to play Elphaba, she just knew it.

Little did she know her life was about to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

_ii._

Placing her order at the crowded Starbucks on Broadway after her audition had simply been a joke. _Tourists_ she bitterly thought to herself as she pushed her way through the crowd to find a seat. She scanned the room quickly, not seeing a single seat.

As if by fate a man stood and left, a free table up for grabs. Rachel made her way over quickly, shutting her eyes tightly and sat with a sigh of relief.

"I know you did _not_ just sit here when I'm clearly using this table." A woman said, annoyance thick in her voice.

Rachel opened her eyes slowly, across from her sat the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. She was definitely young, maybe around the same age as her. She had tan skin and straight, long, raven colored hair with dark eyes and the most beautiful complexion. _Some sort of_ _Latin descent, probably_ she thought to herself.

The girl was fairly fit, dressed in a tight fitting red dress with a leather jacket over top and black boots.

"Are you always this rude, or do you not speak English? Stop gawking at me, crazy. The name's Santana Lopez, remember it 'cuz I'll be the lawyer fighting against you when someone else charges you for creepily staring at them." The woman, _Santana_, spat at her.

Rachel glanced around the coffee shop nervously, a woman this beautiful wasn't here alone. That's when she noticed it, the thing she had missed because she was caught off guard by the woman's beauty. There was no way she could respond, even if the shop was busy and it was New York.

"You must really not speak english, you haven't said a word. What's your name? You have to understand that." Santana asked impatiently, drumming her fingers on the table.

Rachel shook her head slightly, she wouldn't be categorized as the weird girl who talks to herself in Starbucks, no way.

"Grande black with a splash of skim for Rachel?" The barista called out as she set the drink down on the counter.

Rachel bit her lip and stood quickly walking over to grab her drink. She looked at the table and shook her head, she could take the drink back to her apartment. If Santana was ready to go, she'd follow her. She made her way down the street quickly, trying to avoid the crowds of people around her.

"Hey! Wait up!" Santana called out, trying to keep up with Rachel. "What is with people? Can't you see I'm walking here?!" She shouted at a man who brushed past her quickly.

Rachel quickened her pace, she could not deal with this right now. It's bad enough seeing ghosts, but having to be the one to tell them they're dead is even worse and something told her the Latina would not take it well.

She managed to reach her apartment without the Latina catching up to her, sighing in relief she sat on her couch and got comfortable, turning on the TV and putting it on the Food Network.

She heard grumbling coming from the hall, with wary legs she made her way to the door to look out the peep hole. Sure enough, there was Santana pacing back and forth outside her door, grumbling about good for nothing weird people.

Tentatively, Rachel opened the door a crack. "Come in here." She whispered quickly, not wanting her neighbors to hear.

Santana's head snapped up quickly, her eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "I knew you spoke english. No way am I coming in there, you probably want to murder me."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "It would be hard to murder someone who is already dead, now get in here." She harshly whispered.

Santana crossed her arms tightly over her chest, "What? I'm not dead you crazy lady if I were I would know i-" She said, vanishing into thin air before she could finish.

Rachel blinked in surprise, she didn't expect the girl to just cross over that easily without any assistance. _Better for me, she was sort of rude_ she thought to herself, closing her door lightly and going back to her couch.

With all of her years of talking to ghosts, she really should have known better.

* * *

_iii._

She's soaking in the tub the next time Santana appears to her.

"I must really be dead and in hell if I keep ending up with you." Santana said plainly as she sat perched on the counter.

Rachel jumped from her spot in the tub, water flying all over the bathroom. "I thought you crossed over, what are you doing back here?" She questioned, trying to cover herself up.

"What do you mean 'crossed over'? I'm _not_ dead, and I _tried_ to tell you that last time but I-" The woman paused, confused, she continued.

"Well, I don't know what happened. All I remember is being in a hallway, talking to you and then..here I am."

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut tightly, "Okay, just..get out of my bathroom so I can get out of here and put clothes on."

Santana smirked, "Thank God, cause I do not want to be looking at _that_ the entire time I'm here." She said hopping off the counter and exiting the room.

Rachel groaned, _why do I have to see the dead?_ She thought in annoyance.

Exiting her room she looked around cautiously, "Santana? Are you still here?"

"Boo." The taller girl said simply as she crept up behind Rachel.

Rachel jumped and glared at the girl, "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you want my help or not?"

Santana sighed, "Of course I'd get put with a stuck up spirit guide."

Rachel looked at the girl confused, "Spirit guide?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah, see, I'm not dead. I've thought about it and I've concluded there's no way. I'm assuming I'm in some weird twilight zone or something, you know like in The O.C when Ryan falls off the ladder and goes to that alternate universe? That's what's happening to me." She said confidently.

"I can assure you that you're not in an alternate universe. I'm a real person, all of this is real. _You are_ dead. How about we start off with you telling me everything about yourself you remember?" Rachel asked, making herself comfortable on the chair in her living room.

"How do I know you're not lying? You're probably just denying this is a fake universe cause I'm not supposed to know, like I broke the fourth wall or something. I don't even know anything about you." Santana said defiantly, her arms crossed tightly.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "My name is Rachel Barbara Berry, I'm 23 years old and I was born and raised in Ohio. My fathers, yes I was raised by two gay men, died a few years ago and my mother lives in the city. I moved here after graduation and I went to NYADA, graduated at the top of my class, and now I run and manage a very successful vocal school. Anything else?"

Santana looked at the girl with a blank expression, "Damn, Berry, you talk a lot. How long have you been able to see dead people?"

"Well, the earliest I remember is when I was 8. Also I forgot to add that I am going to be on Broadway some day soon. Your turn." Rachel said, crossing her legs.

"Santana Lopez, I'm also 23 and I go to Columbia. I'm studying pre-law and I'm damn good at it. I was born in Jersey and grew up there, when I was 16 I came out to my parents and they kicked me out so I moved to the city to live with my older sister. I have a girlfriend I've been with for four years, her name is Brittany. I think that's it." Santana said, trying to think of anything else.

Rachel bit her lip, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Santana closed her eyes and tried to think, "I-I don't know, I can't remember. I just remember going to sleep, and when I opened my eyes I was sitting across from you in that Starbucks."

Rachel frowned, she had never dealt with something like this before. "Do you remember what happened after you disappeared the other day?"

"What are you talking about? I was in the hallway and then I came in." Santana said in confusion.

"No. Our meeting at Starbucks and you pacing the halls happened almost a week ago, Santana." Rachel said softly, not wanting to upset the girl.

Santana knitted her eyebrows together and looked down intently, she was deeply confused. "You have to help me. Please do whatever you c-" She said hurriedly, disappearing before she could finish.

Rachel stared at the empty space Santana had just been occupying in confusion. This was a completely different experience than anything she's ever dealt with before and there was only one person that could help her.

Rachel bit her lip as she pressed the call button, she really hoped her mother had the answers she was looking for.

"_Hello Corcoran residence, how may I help you?"_ The voice on the other ended spoke as they answered the phone.

"Hey, Beth! It's Rachel, is mom around? I really need to talk to her." Rachel said quickly to her younger, half sister.

"_Oh hey, Rach! Mom is right here, I'll pass the phone to her." _Beth said, rustling sounds ringing out as the younger girl passed the phone to her mother.

"_Hey, Rach, what's up? Everything okay?"_ Shelby asked quickly, finding it odd the girl was calling her instead of sending her a text like she usually did.

"Yeah everything is alright, I just have a small issue and I was wondering if you could give me some advice." Rachel asked.

"_Sure thing, sweetie, what's going on?"_ Shelby asked taking a seat in her office, the phone pressed firmly to her ear.

Rachel sighed, "I really don't know where to begin."

Shelby chuckled on the other end, _"Usually the beginning is a good place, hon."_

Rachel played with her fingers nervously as she told her story to Shelby, starting from the meeting at Starbucks up until now, making sure to fill the woman in to every detail. "And now I am just really confused and I am not sure what to do. Have you ever dealt with someone like this?" She asked, hopeful.

Shelby rubbed her temples, _"This isn't like anything I've ever dealt with...I really don't know what to tell you, Rach. Even if she is alive, why are you able to see her in spirit form? I can do some research for you, but I don't know how successful I'll be. You said that she goes to Columbia?"_

"Yeah, that's what she told me but I don't know, mom, she seemed really confused." Rachel said unsure.

"_Well you should start by calling and asking them if there is a Santana Lopez enrolled and go from there. I'll look around and get back to you, but until then just try and dig around. I've gotta run, Beth has ballet but I'll call you if I find anything. Love you, Rach, good luck!"_ Shelby said quickly as she hung up the phone.

Rachel tossed her phone on the couch beside her and rubbed her hands over her face, dealing with a confused ghost was the last thing she needed right now.

With a sigh, she picked her phone back up and began searching for the Columbia administration office number.

"_Hello, you've reached Columbia University administrative office this is Paula speaking, how may I help you?"_ The woman spoke monotonically into the phone.

"Hi, um, my name is Rachel Berry. I was wondering if you could tell me if there was a Santana Lopez enrolled?" Rachel asked nervously.

"_I'm sorry ma'am, I can't give out any information of the sort."_ Paula said in annoyance.

Rachel sighed, "Please, this is an emergency."

Paula let out a sigh as she typed away at her keyboard, _"We did have a Santana Lopez enrolled here but she was taken out of the system about two weeks ago. That is all the information I am allowed to give you, ma'am. Thank you for calling Columbia University, have a nice day."_

Rachel frowned as she heard the dial tone, the only helpful thing about that conversation was finding out that Santana had gone there.

Rachel laid back on the couch with a sigh, she didn't know what more she could possibly do to help this girl.

* * *

_iv._

"Raaaachel."

"Raaachhhhhellllll."

"Berry!"

Rachel sat up in bed quickly, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. "Santana?" She called out in confusion.

Santana laughed from her spot at the foot of the bed, "Berry your alarm has been going off for, like, ever. I tried to shut it off but every time I do," She said as she went to smack the alarm clock, her hand going right through it, "This happens."

Rachel rubbed the sleep from her eyes with a frown, "What time is it?"

"10 am, now get up! You have to help me." Santana pleaded.

Rachel's eyes widened, "I can't! I am going to be so late, I have to teach a vocal lesson in 20 minutes."

"Well you better call and cancel because we have work to do, Berry!" Santana said sternly.

Rachel ignored the girl as she rushed around her room throwing on whatever clothing she could find, not even bothering to take a shower. "Look, Santana, I really do want to help you but I'm not revolving my schedule around you. You can come with me today, see if anything around the city looks familiar, but I can't help you until I'm free, alright?"

Santana huffed, "Fine, whatever, hobbit. If I wasn't stuck in some weird twilight zone, you would _not_ be talking to me like this. I'm a straight up bad ass." She said, blinking in surprise at the empty room.

"Where the hell did you go? You're probably the ghost, not me." Santana grumbled as she walked to the front door of the apartment.

Rachel walked briskly out of the tiny kitchen, travel mug in hand. "Let's go, we have to hustle so I make it on time. I cannot lose this client."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Who is it? The president?"

"No. The mayor's daughter. I'm going to stop talking to you as of right now unless we're alone, understood? So behave yourself." Rachel said sternly as she stepped out into the hall, locking the door behind her.

"You got it, boss." Santana said sneeringly, a plan already forming in her mind.

x-x-x

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut tightly, Santana was making it nearly impossible for her to concentrate on teaching.

Every time Chiara opened her mouth and began singing, Santana would making some sort of remark about the girl's performance, or an insult towards almost everything about her. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep coaching.

"Okay, why don't we take a break? Good work so far!" Rachel said with a forced smile as she turned around and stormed straight into her office, Santana following close behind.

"God. I was wondering how much longer I'd have to keep that up before you left." Santana said with a smirk, plopping herself down on the leather couch in front of Rachel's desk.

Rachel rubbed her temples, "Listen, you can't do this, okay? I have a job and a life and I don't need you ruining everything."

Santana crossed her arms, "You're your own boss, don't give me that bullshit. I need help, Berry, I would go somewhere else but I hear not a lot of people are in the 'talking to ghosts' business."

"I told you I'd help you, Santana, but I will _not_ help you if you keep this up." Rachel said with a frown.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever. I'll stop."

Rachel sighed in relief, "Thank you. Do you mind staying in here actually? I'll be able to focus more efficiently."

Santana stared at the girl for a long moment, "Fine. Just hurry up, I'm bored of this building."

Rachel sent the Latina a tight lipped smile, "Sure thing, just stay in here."

"What are we doing when you're done here?" Santana questioned impatiently, drumming her fingers on the desk in front of her.

"Well _I'm_ going to have breakfast...or lunch, I suppose, and then I have to come back here and do some paperwork." Rachel said reading through her day planner.

Santana groaned, "What am I supposed to do?"

Rachel frowned as she got up and made her way to the door, "Well, I'm not sure. You've been given an incredible opportunity, Santana, no one can see you. I'm sure there's always been a few things you've wanted to do without people knowing! Take advantage of it."

Santana was quiet for a moment, weighing her options. "How long was I gone for this time?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"I disappeared again, I know I did because I remember talking to you one minute and everything went black, and then I was standing over your bed. How long was I gone for?" Santana asked with a frown.

Rachel's face softened, "Just a day. This is the longest you've stuck around, though."

Santana bit her lip, "That's not a good thing, is it?"

Rachel frowned, "I'm really not sure, but I promise I'll figure it out. Hold tight, I'll be back in a little bit." She said as she exited the room, leaving Santana alone with her thoughts.

x-x-x

Rachel sighed in relief as she slid into the booth at her favorite diner, a cup of coffee already in front of her. "Thanks, Dani." She said with a smile, taking a long sip of the hot beverage. She had been coming to this diner since she moved to the city, it was definitely one of her favorite places. Dani was one of her closest friends, it was thanks to Rachel that the blonde even had this job.

Dani smiled at the brunette, "No problem, Rach! What can I get for you today?"

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully, "Is that even a question?"

Dani chuckled, "Grilled cheese with a side veggie soup it is. Be right back!"

Rachel smiled after the waitress, glad to have friends all over the city. She had met Dani in her second year of university, the girl would sing almost every night at Callbacks, a popular hangout for many NYADA students, and they had started a friendship from there.

"Damn, she's fine as hell."

Rachel jumped slightly and looked around before whispering, "Jesus Christ, Santana! You scared me, how did you know where I was?"

Santana smiled smugly, "Man, I love creeping up on you. I didn't know where you were, I kinda just...God this is going to sound insane."

Rachel sent the girl a pointed stare, gesturing to herself with an eye roll.

"Right. Well, I just kind of closed my eyes and thought about you and...here I am." Santana said with a shrug.

Rachel nodded subtly as she typed away on her phone, she couldn't talk with Santana right now, no way.

Santana sighed dramatically, "Does it really matter what people think about you? You'll never see them again, people talk to themselves all the time!"

Rachel gasped scandalized, quickly erasing what she had been typing and writing something else. _'It'll matter when I'm famous, Santana!' _The phone screen read.

Santana shook her head, this woman was genuinely crazy. "Who's the hot babe you were talking to?" She asked, changing the subject.

Rachel tapped out a response quickly, Dani showing up before she could show Santana. "Thanks, Dani!"

Dani smiled brightly, "No problem! Have a good day, I'll see you later!" She said, walking away to tend to other customers.

Santana eyed the girl up and down as she walked away, "Damn, I wish you'd be seeing _me_ later."

Rachel's eyes widened as she furiously typed on her phone. _'Don't you have a girlfriend or something? I highly recommend you staying faithful to her or else I'm sure she'll kill you herself if you aren't actually dead.'_

Santana's eyes narrowed as she read the message, "There's no harm in looking, Berry. We have a strict look but don't touch policy, it's how we keep the love alive."

Rachel rolled her eyes, how many times had she heard that and it hadn't worked out? Her ex-girlfriend Kim was a prime example, if there was one thing Rachel hated, it was people who cheated.

Santana bounced her leg up and down, she was absolutely bored out of her mind. "Did you call Columbia and ask about me?"

Rachel bit her lip and nodded slightly, not wanting to have to break it to the girl that it was a dead end.

Santana stared at her expectantly, "Well?! Why haven't you told me about that, what happened, did they give you anything?"

Rachel shook her head, a frown planted firmly on her face.

Santana sighed, "Of fucking course they didn't."

Rachel stared at the girl apologetically, "I promise we'll figure this out." She whispered as she looked around discreetly, making sure no one was paying attention to her. "My mom is helping me, she's been doing this a lot longer than me so she'll probably have an answer soon."

Santana nodded as she looked around the diner, taking in the scenery. "You know, I've passed by this place a million times. It sucks I probably won't ever get to actually come in."

Rachel frowned, she had to help Santana and fast because if the girl was staying around longer, that probably wasn't a good sign.

"Rachel...I feel weird." Santana said slowly, her face scrunching. "W-what's happening to me.." She asked, her body jolting before she disappeared completely.

Rachel sat in shock at the events that just took place, not quite knowing what to do. Deciding it was best she go straight to her mother, she stood quickly and slammed a $20 on the table, even though her food hadn't been more than $10, and ran out of the diner.

x-x-x

One thing Rachel hated more than she hated cheaters was bothering her mom while the woman was at work. The older woman ran her own business in the city, it was a daycare/workshop for kids on broadway or whose parents were on broadway, it was very successful and she had been doing it for years now.

Rachel walked into the room timidly, not wanting to disturb whatever was going on. A small smiled reached her lips as she noticed the children sitting around watching Shrek the Musical. She was brought out of her daze as Shelby approached.

"Rach, hey, is everything okay?" Shelby asked, worry thick in her voice.

Rachel nodded, "Yes. Well. Sort of. I don't know."

Shelby rubbed the girl's arms affectionately, "Does this have to do with the issue we talked about?"

"Yeah, and I think it's getting worse. She was around for so long today, and then it was like...I've never seen it. She convulsed and then she just...disappeared." Rachel whispered, thinking about what had happened.

"It sounds to me like she may be alive, slipping in and out of consciousness maybe. If she's staying around longer you might not have much time left." Shelby said slowly, not wanting to upset her daughter.

Rachel frowned, "I've gotta go, I have to figure something out."

Shelby hugged the girl tightly, "Don't stress yourself out, okay? Call me if you need me."

Rachel nodded as she pulled away from her mother, "I will. Tell Beth I said hello and that I promise to come around soon." Rachel sent her mother one more smile before she walked out of the room, there had to be something she was missing.

x-x-x

Deciding to skip out on doing the paperwork she had to do, Rachel made her way home quickly with thoughts of how she could help Santana running through her mind.

Once she got home, she went straight for her computer. Googling Santana's name seemed to be the most obvious answer, something was bound to show up about the girl.

"Okay, okay, Santana Lopez, let's help you." Rachel said to herself quickly typing in the girl's full name and hitting the search button.

Rachel waited patiently as the page loaded, her eyes bugging out as she looked through the search results.

_'Santana Lopez-nude, lez, boobies, sex tape, Mexican or Dominican, ?'_

Almost every page that came up was the girl's alleged sex tape, curiosity taking over her as the mouse hovered over one of the links.

"How is it I'm dead and _that's_ still haunting _me_."

Rachel jumped, shutting her laptop quickly. "Oy Vey! Santana! Stop doing that!"

Santana chuckled softly, "Sorry, hobbit. Have I been gone long?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, just about an hour or so. Do you remember anything?"

Santana closed her eyes tightly, "Bright lights."

"Did you try walking into them?" Rachel questioned quickly.

Santana bit her lip, "No...it wasn't, like, a room. It was just...lights, you know? Like someone took a flashlight to my eye."

Rachel sat in her chair stumped, "Huh."

"Just so you know the sex tape isn't anywhere on the internet anymore, most of those links are dead ends. I'm sure some creep living in his mother's basement with Star Wars action figures kept in mint condition has it saved on his computer and maybe jerks off to it nightly. You know, if you wanted to see it." Santana said in mock disgust.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You are disgusting. I can't believe you have a sex tape, what kind of lawyer are you?"

Santana scoffed, "At least I know how to have fun, I bet you're a virgin."

Rachel crossed her arms tightly, "I am not!"

"Yeah right. Every time I show up here you're _always_ alone, I bet a guy has never even stepped foot in here, let alone in your bedroom." Santana said.

"Well you'd be correct about the bedroom part seeing as I wouldn't let a guy into my bedroom." Rachel said with an eye roll.

"I _knew_ you played for my team, you just scream lesbian." Santana said smugly.

Rachel stared at the Latina in shock, "I do _not_. I'll have you know plenty of boys hit on me."

"Oh please. I saw you putting the moves on that hot waitress at the diner with your cute, flirty smile." Santana said, her arms crossed tightly.

Rachel blushed slightly, "I was not! Maybe _you_ were checking _me_ out if you think my 'flirty little smile' was cute."

Santana looked at the girl with a classic deer in the headlights expression, "W-what? I-no, can it, Berry."

Rachel laughed, "Busted."

Santana narrowed her eyes, a slew of insults waiting to be released from her mouth.

"_Rachel? Where are you, do you have company?"_ A shrill voice rang out.

Rachel looked at Santana quickly, gesturing for the girl to be quiet. "One second, Kurt! I'm on the phone." She called out to the boy, sending a warning glare to Santana.

Santana smirked as she got up from her spot, wanting to check out who was in the apartment. "Is this your girlfriend, Berry? Kurt is a weird name for a girl, but I'm not judging."

"Kurt is _not_ my girlfriend, he's a boy and he has his own boyfriend." Rachel said as she watched Santana stick her head out the door to get a look at the boy.

Santana quickly turned and faced Rachel, a wide smile on her face. "I know him! He'll know what happened to me. Ask him, hurry!"

Rachel looked at the girl as if she were crazy, "How in the world do _you_ know Kurt Hummel?"

Santana waved her hand dismissively, "I know his boyfriend, Blaine, we were in, like, all of the same classes my first and second year. I went to a party they were at a few months ago, ask him, Rachel!"

Rachel nodded as she made her way out of the room, finally she was getting somewhere. "Kurt! What are you doing here? I didn't even know you were coming by." Rachel said, giving the boy a tight hug.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I haven't seen you in a few days so I thought I'd drop by! I have missed you, diva. How's everything going?" Kurt asked sitting down on the couch, handing Rachel a styrofoam cup as he did. "Honey lemon tea." He said, answering the woman's silent question.

Rachel nodded in approval, "Thanks, Kurt. Everything is going good for once, minus the audition I still haven't heard back from, but it's okay. How are things with you?"

Santana groaned, "Ugh who cares how things with him are, ask him about me or so help me God I will kill you."

Rachel glared at the girl quickly, sending a silent thanks for Kurt being to occupied to notice.

"-And so I told her there was no way I was doing that without Kim helping, crazy right?" Kurt asked, waiting for Rachel's input.

Rachel nodded along, "Totally crazy." She responded, feeling bad that she missed the boy's entire story. "Hey, do you know a Santana Lopez by any chance?" She asked, sending the girl a look so she'd shut up.

Kurt pondered the question, "Hm, doesn't ring a bell. Why do you ask?"

Santana stared at the boy in disbelief, "Lady Hummel you have got to be fucking kidding me. Rachel you tell porcelain that I will destroy his entire collection of Marc Jacobs scarves if he doesn't get his head out of his own ass and-"

Rachel ignored Santana's rant and turned her attention back towards Kurt, "Are you sure? I believe she goes to school with Blaine, or she did in her first and second year."

Kurt shook his head, "Sorry, diva, I don't really pay attention much to people in Blaine's classes. I'd call him and ask but he got some huge deal from a professor so he's off doing actual lawyer work, how cool is that?"

Santana was seething at this point, "That was supposed to be mine. I..how."

"That's amazing, Kurt! You must be so proud." Rachel said with a smile.

Kurt frowned, "Well I was but he said he got it by default so he's not exactly happy with it. Something happened to whoever it was offered to before him, so they gave it to Blaine instead."

Rachel bit her lip nervously, "Do you know what happened?"

"No they weren't allowed to say, but I mean it must have been bad." Kurt said as he checked his phone distractedly. "Ooh! I've gotta go. Quinn needs my help with some wedding stuff, god knows Puck isn't doing anything. I'll let myself out, see you soon, diva!" Kurt said as he exited the apartment quickly.

"Quinn Fabray?" Santana asked slowly.

Rachel turned to the girl quickly, "You know Quinn?"

Santana shook her head, "Not really. She's done some photography for Britt's dance recitals, she's really good. I know Puck, though."

"Would he know anything about what happened to you?" Rachel asked, getting excited.

"Probably not, I haven't seen him for a while. God this is such bullshit, I swear I have friends and a life." Santana said glumly.

Rachel looked at the girl sympathetically, "I trust you, Santana. Fate works in mysterious ways, I know we'll find someone who knows what happened to you."

"I've accepted my fate, I'm destined to be a miserable ghost who comes and goes." Santana said bitterly.

Rachel laughed, "I may not know you very well but I never took you for a quitter."

"I am not a quitter." Santana said sternly.

"Seems like you're giving up to me." Rachel said, hoping to light the fire and get Santana motivated.

"Stuff it, Berry, Santana Lopez does not give up." Santana said standing quickly, her hands on her hips.

Rachel smiled, "There's the Santana I've gotten to know."

"You set me up!" Santana said in disbelief.

"You bet I did. Now do you have any ideas cause I am all out." Rachel asked sheepishly.

"Brittany." Santana said simply.

"What?" Rachel asked in confusion.

Santana smiled, "Find Brittany! Brittany Pierce."

"Santana, do you know how many Brittany's there could be in this city? Do you remember where she works? You said she dances, do you remember where?" Rachel asked softly.

Santana nodded quickly, "Yes, I remember it's..." she paused with a frown. "I don't remember. I swear I did just remember. Oh my god, do you think I have, like, some sort of unfinished business or something?"

Rachel looked at the girl with an incredulous look, "What? Santana, no. That doesn't even make any sense."

Santana nodded quickly, "Yes it does, maybe I'm supposed to reconnect with my parents, or pass on a message to someone."

Rachel frowned, "Santana, I really hate to burst your bubble but that actually doesn't happen in real life. There isn't anything holding you from passing on, or going back to your body."

"Ugh, why are you so close-minded? I _could_ have unfinished business and that's why I'm stuck in this weird limbo state." Santana said stubbornly.

Rachel sighed in frustration, "Santana, trust me, it doesn't happen like that. This isn't _Ghost Whisperer_."

"Obviously not because if it was, Jennifer Love Hewitt would be helping me." Santana mumbled, ignoring the glare the tiny singer was sending her.

* * *

_v._

Santana had been around for three days straight without disappearing.

Which is why when Rachel woke up Saturday morning with and there was no sign of the other girl anywhere, she couldn't help but feel slightly sad. The girls had gotten close during the time that Santana had spent around, watching movies and TV shows, bickering back and forth.

"San? You here?" She called out timidly, making sure to look around so the girl wouldn't be able to scare her again. Rachel frowned as she got no response, she hoped the girl hadn't left without saying bye at least.

"Saying bye? Why do you even care. God you're pathetic." Rachel thought aloud to herself, laughing humorlessly.

With a sigh she stripped out of her clothes and climbed into the steaming hot shower and began singing. A shower just wasn't complete without a performance, which is why she went right to her go to shower song; Defying Gravity.

".._And you can't bring me down!_" She finished brightly, stepping out of the shower immediately and drying herself off. Not bothering with a towel, she stepped up to the mirror and wiped the steam off, ready to continue with her morning ritual.

"Hot _damn_, Berry! Not only is your body smokin' but you've got a killer voice."

Rachel blushed, "Santana! Quit looking. Were you hiding on purpose cause you wanted to see me naked?"

Santana scoffed, "You wish."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she draped a towel around her body, "Where'd you go?"

"Not sure. I was walking around your apartment one minute and then the lights came back and there was pain and now here I am." Santana said with a shrug.

"Do you know what time it was?" Rachel asked as she made her way into her room to get dressed.

"Maybe 5 or 6, why?" Santana answered following the girl into the bedroom.

Rachel put her panties and bra on quickly under the towel, dropping it with a blush. "Well you've only been gone a few hours then. I don't know if that's bad or good."

Santana eyed the girl up and down, "You should totally walk around like that. How don't you have a girlfriend?"

Rachel blushed more deeply, "Stop checking me out, you have a girlfriend." She chastised as she pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a plain, gray t-shirt.

Santana paused, her head cocking to the side. "Do you hear that?"

Rachel looked at the girl with furrowed eyebrows, "Hear what?"

Santana stood trying to place where the noise was coming from, "_That_. It's like..someone's crying."

"I don't hear anything, San.." Rachel said quietly, trying to listen.

Santana closed her eyes tightly as she listened, "I think...I think it's Brittany."

Rachel's eyes widened, "Santana, are you positive? Try following her voice."

Santana nodded her head slightly, following the sound of her girlfriend's voice. "Look, Rach, if I disappear again, I just want you to know I real-" She began, not being able to finish as a blinding light took over her.

x-x-x

Beeping. Lots and lots of beeping.

Santana groaned, her body felt like it had been through hell and back.

She felt her fingers twitch slightly, her eyes opening slowly and blinking repeatedly.

As her vision cleared, she was met by two watery blue eyes.

"Oh, Santana. I was so wor-"

Before she knew it her eyes were closed again and pain surged throughout her.

"San? Santana? Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Santana opened her eyes slowly, "R-Rachel?" She croaked out.

Rachel sat on the edge of her bed, her knee bouncing up and down. "Oh my god, you scared the hell out of me. One second you're talking to me and your eyes rolled back and you just..It was the weirdest thing. I've never ever seen that before."

Santana shut her eyes tightly and rubbed her head, trying to get out of the daze she was in. "I-what? I saw Brittany."

"Where? What else did you see?" Rachel questioned quickly.

Santana shook her head, "I don't..It was just Brittany, she was so close. There was beeping, a lot of beeping."

"Like car horns?" Rachel asked.

"No...Machines." Santana said quietly.

Rachel bit her lip, "Like hospital machines?"

"Maybe, I don't-I don't know." Santana answered, tears welling in her eyes.

"Okay. Okay, well this is good, we're getting somewhere." Rachel said brightly, trying to ease the girl's pain.

Santana shook her head, "I need to get out of here, can we go somewhere?"

"Can you not leave the apartment without me?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"No, why? Is that weird? I tried last night but it was like..a barrier keeping me in." Santana said.

"That's odd, usually spirits are free to do as they please." Rachel told the girl as she fixed herself to go outside.

Santana chuckled darkly, "Well of course I'm some fucked up breed of spirit. God, what have I ever done so wrong to deserve all of this?"

Rachel looked hurt at the girl's comment, "Well I'm sorry I haven't been an adequate 'spirit guide' for you."

"Fuck, Berry. I didn't mean it like that, you know you've sorta been growing on me. We're friends or whatever, as fucked up as that is." Santana said, exasperated.

"Why is that 'fucked up', Santana?" Rachel questioned, her hands on her hips.

"Because I'm a fucking ghost, Rachel! Wake up, this isn't normal!" Santana yelled.

"I've been doing this my entire life, Santana. Are you calling me abnormal?" Rachel questioned bitterly.

Santana groaned and rubbed her face, "Oh my god, stop trapping me with these questions."

"Trapping you?" Rachel asked with a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised.

Santana sighed, "Yes. Trapping me. Asking me all these questions that can't be answered without you getting mad, such a girl thing to do. I mean it's hot when you're all angry, but cut me some slack here, midget."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Let's go walk through the park or something."

x-x-x

Walking through the park alone was usually calming and relaxing for Rachel, but something about having Santana walking beside her without the knowledge of others makes her feel uncomfortable.

She's walking with her phone pressed to her ear, pretending to be on a phone call so she could talk to the Latina without people staring at her.

"You know, I wish we could actually be walking through the park like normal people. Not a maybe dead person and a psycho who talks to them." Santana said glumly.

"Yeah...me, too." Rachel said with a frown.

"I don't really...have many friends, you know? School keeps me really busy and usually when I have free time I just wanna spend it with Britt. I'm glad I have you." Santana said, sending Rachel a smile.

Rachel bit her lip, trying to hide the grin that was slowly taking over her face. "I know what you mean. I mean I have friends, there's just something about you though. I hope we can continue this way after I help you."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I don't think we can go through something like this and not come out as friends in the end, Berry."

Rachel grinned, "I'm glad you're done being a quitter."

An elderly woman approached Rachel slowly, "I'm sorry to interrupt, miss, but that boy on the other end must be special if he's getting a smile that beautiful through a phone call."

Rachel blushed deeply, quickly casting her eyes over a smirking Santana. "Oh, um, actually it's just a friend on the other end. Thank you, though."

The woman shook her head, "Trust me, dear. I know love when I see it." She said, patting Rachel's arm and walking away.

Santana smirked, "Love, huh? You got a big ol' lesbian crush on me, Berry?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, the blush still prominent on her cheeks. "That woman was clearly deranged, Santana."

"You don't have to lie to me, I know I'm a hot piece of ass." Santana teased.

"You have a girlfriend." Rachel said simply. _Unfortunately_, she added silently to herself.

x-x-x

"Let's go back to your apartment and watch Netflix for the rest of forever. Thank fuck that hasn't been taken away from me." Santana said as they walked past the petting zoo for the fifteenth time.

"Fine, but I'm totally picking what we watch first." Rachel replied making her way out of the park.

Santana shook her head, "No. No way in hell, I am not sitting through another four hour documentary on some dead bitch no one cares about."

"I cannot _believe_ you just said that." Rachel said, offended.

"Yeah well it's _true_." Santana fought back, climbing the stairs to the apartment behind Rachel.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were the queen of my apartment." Rachel said in mock apology.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were a fucking 80 year ol-"

"Rachel, are you feeling okay? I heard you talking to yourself coming up."

"Oh Mrs. Hewitt, hi. I was just rehearsing for a play I'm auditioning for." Rachel said, her face beet red.

Mrs. Hewitt looked warily at the girl, "Alright, dear. As long as you're okay.."

Rachel forced a smile, "I am perfectly fine, thank you for your concerns." She said, hurrying past the woman and heading into her apartment.

"Oh my god, this is hilarious. I love watching you get caught talking to me." Santana said through a fit of laughter.

Rachel glared at the girl, "None of this is funny, people think I'm insane, Santana. Do you know how much I was bullied in high school?"

Santana stopped laughing quickly, "You were bullied?"

"Yeah, do you know how hard it was being the only openly gay kid who talks to herself? Kids aren't nice, that's why I hope I don't have any, I don't want them going through what I did." Rachel said with a frown, plopping down on the couch.

Santana sat beside her with a weird look on her face, "You don't need a sperm donor, you can adopt a kid that way there's no chance of your gift being passed on you know. And just because you're gay doesn't mean your kid will be. I think you'd be a good parent, watching you teach all those kids to sing is amazing."

Santana bit her lip before continuing. "I know how mean kids can be...I uh, I was one of the mean girls in high school. I tormented kids every single day because I had so much anger built up inside me, before and after I came out. That's one thing I'm not proud of, if I could go back and change it, I would."

"You never struck me as the bullying type, you know. I mean sure you're crass, and sometimes a little rude," Rachel started, being cut off by Santana.

"Thanks, Berry. You're a real confidence booster." Santana teased.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "But you're also caring and passionate." She continued.

"Well thanks, midget." Santana said with an eye roll. "Can we stop being sappy and shit? I can only handle so much of it."

Rachel giggled softly, "What do you wanna watch?"

"Rizzoli and Isles, duh." Santana answered.

Rachel scanned through the shows on her Netflix quickly, "I've never seen it."

Santana stared at Rachel like she had two heads, "What?! This is why I was sent to you, to show you good TV."

Rachel scoffed, "Yeah right. If anything you were sent to me so I could teach you to be a better person."

"Whatever, Berry. I think you think that I am great the way I am." Santana said with a smirk.

Rachel smiled softly, "I will admit Brittany is a very lucky girl."

"No girl can escape the Lopez charm, don't feel so bad." Santana said teasingly.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You're sorta cocky. You know that, right?"

"It is my middle name." Santana joked. "But in all seriousness, you'll find someone one day and I'll either haunt the shit out of her or kick her ass until I find her worthy of you. I haven't known you for that long, but you're infectious."

Rachel blushed and smiled shyly at Santana before cursing herself for doing so. _Don't fall in love with her, Rachel._ She mentally told herself, fearing that it might just be too late.

Santana had called her infectious, but truth be told everything about the Latina was infectious. The way her nose crinkled when she laughed, or the fire that lit in her eyes every time she talked about something she was passionate in. The confident aura the girl carried around with her was breathtaking, even when she was insecure about how she'd end up.

Something about her made Rachel want to really know her, it motivated her to help Santana no matter what.

Even if that meant losing her in the end.

* * *

_vi._

It had been another week with Santana sticking around, never leaving for more than a few hours at a time and Rachel was losing hope that she'd be able to help.

The girls were on another walk through the park when Rachel's phone suddenly started to buzz in her hand. "Hello?" She answered quickly, not checking who it was.

"_Hey, sweetie! I have some information for you."_ Shelby said excitedly.

"Oh my god, really? Tell me!" Rachel replied quickly, sending Santana a grin.

"_Well, I was going through nana's journals she left when she died, and I came across this one entry about a man in a coma. His spirit would come and go, sometimes rather violently like you explained about Santana. He was confused most of the time he was around nana, but once she found him and brought his spirit to his body he was fine and ended up waking up just days later. Doctors called it a miracle, as did the man's family, but nana believed reuniting his lost spirit with his body was the key to him waking up."_ Shelby said, summarizing the entry for her daughter.

"So what you're saying is that Santana is more than likely in a coma and it's up to me to bring her back?" Rachel asked, glancing at Santana as she spoke.

"_That is exactly it, Rach! At least, I think it is. I mean this sounds exactly like what's going on with you. My advice is maybe finding her parents, or a friend or someone who might be able to help you."_ Shelby said, wishing her daughter luck as she hung up.

"Santana! This is great news! Do you-" Rachel started, stopping when there was no sign of the other girl. Rachel looked around quickly, not seeing Santana anywhere.

With a sigh she began walking away, accepting that the girl had simply disappeared again, until a flash of the girl's raven colored hair caught her eye.

Silently Rachel made her way over to where the girl was sitting, thankfully in a secluded area.

"Brittany and I, we used to come here all the time and just watch the ducks. She loves ducks. We haven't done it in a while cause I've been so busy with school and shit. If there was one thing I could do differently, it'd be spending more time with her." Santana said quietly.

Rachel sat down next to her, "You know you still have time. You're possibly alive and in a coma somewhere, San."

Santana scoffed, "And do you know the probability of me waking up from that?"

"You know sometimes fate is stronger than medical 'facts'." Rachel said playing with the hem of her sweater.

"Whatever." Santana said bitterly.

"San, I know you don't talk to your parents but you said you had a sister you lived with, right?" Rachel asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, why?" Santana responded, distracted by the ducks.

Rachel grinned, "Cause I bet she knows exactly what happened to you."

Santana looked at Rachel quickly, "Why the fuck didn't you think of that before?!"

Rachel stared at Santana with a blank expression, "Honestly? I don't know, I guess that part of your history slipped my mind until my mom said something about family members."

Santana stood up quickly, "God I could kiss you right now! Let's go back to the apartment and we'll find Penelope." Seeing the weird look Rachel was giving her, she continued. "My dad was a big Penelope Cruz fan. I'm named after Carlos Santana."

Rachel nodded along, "I'm named after Rachel from _Friends_ and the amazing Barbara Streisand so I can relate." She said, standing and making her way towards her apartment.

Santana gave Rachel a funny look as she followed behind, "Dude, that sucks."

x-x-x

Once they were seated comfortably in Rachel's apartment, she turned her attention to the Latina. "Do you know your sister's phone number?"

Santana shook her head, "No, but I do know she's the only Penelope De Santo in the phone book!"

Rachel searched through the phone book quickly, finding the woman's number easily. "Are you ready?" She asked, the feeling of being so close was a bittersweet one.

"Yes, I want my body back. I want people to see me." Santana said quickly.

Rachel chuckled softly as she dialed the woman's number, waiting for her to pick up.

"_Hi, you've reached Penelope De Santo. I can't come to the phone right now but if you leave your name and number I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as possible."_

Rachel frowned, "Hi, um, my name is Rachel Berry. I'm a friend of Santana's and I..uh, I was just wondering if you knew where she was? I haven't heard from her in a while and you seemed like the best person to ask. Call me back and let me know, thank you."

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?" Santana questioned.

"Santana, do you honestly think someone would call me back if I said 'Hi sorry you don't know me but I can talk to ghosts and your sister has been hanging around and I'd really like to reconnect her spirit and body.' She probably won't even call me back with the message I _did_ leave." Rachel said in annoyance.

"Well maybe she believes in that sorta stuff, you didn't even ask!" Santana shot back.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Does she believe in it?"

"No, but still." Santana mumbled.

"Yeah, that's what I tho-" Rachel was cut off by her phone ringing.

"What are you doing?! Answer it!" Santana yelled at the tiny brunette who sat shocked.

"H-hello?" Rachel stuttered out.

"_Hi, is this Rachel Berry?"_ The man on the other end asked.

"Yes, yes it is." Rachel answered quickly.

"_Rachel, hi, this is Mark Davis calling, the producer for Wicked? We meant to get back to you sooner, but we wanted to make sure we watched all audition tapes before making a final decision. After watching yours what feels like a hundred and two times, we'd like to offer you the part if you haven't found something else."_ Mark said, amusement lining his voice at the girl's squeals.

"Oh my god, are you serious? Of course I haven't found something else! I mean, not because I suck, I don't suck I'm actually really good. You know that though, or else you wouldn't have given me the part. I'm going to shut up now." Rachel said quickly.

"_Glad to hear it, we start doing table reads in a month. Your script will be sent to you, but I have this feeling you don't need a script. Can't wait to see you at table, have a good day, Rachel."_ Mark said as he hung up.

"Oh my god." Rachel said in shock, dropping her phone to the ground.

Santana sat in confusion across from the girl, her fingers snapping in Rachel's face. "Hello? Rachel? What happened?"

"I got it." Rachel said in a daze.

"Got what?" Santana asked still confused.

"Elphaba." Rachel said, a smile taking over her entire face.

Santana's face twisted up in disgust, "What is that? A new form of STD or something?"

Rachel stood up quickly, jumping up and down in her spot. "Oh my god! I got Elphaba!"

Santana groaned as she watched the girl bounce around, "I know, you said that. I still don't know what it is."

"Oh, Santana it is the best musical ever, next to Funny Girl of course. I have to call Kurt! And my mom!" Rachel said as she picked up her phone and began calling everyone she knew.

Santana watched the girl with a stupid smile on her face. If she couldn't come back and be with Brittany maybe being with Rachel wasn't so bad.

x-x-x

It was much later when Penelope had called back.

Rachel was still buzzing around in excitement over getting the part when her phone went off. "Hello, Rachel Berry soon to be broadway star, how may I help you?" She answered, not bothering to check the caller id.

"_Hi this is Penelope De Santo, you called me earlier but I missed your call. How do you know Santana?"_ Penelope asked.

Rachel froze, the excitement she'd been feeling leaving her body quickly and nerves replacing it. "Oh, well I don't really. She knows my friend Blaine and we've gone to the same parties together in the past, really nice girl. She usually texts or calls me every so often but I haven't heard from her in a while, she hasn't even been responding to my texts." Rachel lied easily.

"_Well, not being close answers why you don't know."_ Penelope said with a sigh.

"Know what? Is she okay?" Rachel asked quickly.

"_Santana's been in a coma for the last month, I was with her earlier which is why I'm only getting back to you now."_ The woman explained.

"Is it bad? Do you think it would be okay if I came and saw her?" Rachel questioned, her stomach fluttering at the thought of actually seeing Santana in person.

"_It's been a really hard month. In the beginning she'd come out of it a lot, but now there's been hardly anything from her. Visiting hours are over right now, but if you wanted to see her tomorrow she's at Mount Sinai, room 1143. Visiting hours are from 10 am to 6pm for guests, so anytime between then."_ Penelope explained.

"Thank you so much, I just know Santana will be okay." Rachel stated firmly.

Penelope chuckled softly, _"I sure hope so. I've gotta go, have a good night."_

Rachel hung up the phone and turned toward Santana, "You're at Mount Sinai. You've been so close this entire time."

Santana stood quickly, "Well what are we waiting for, let's go! Auntie Tana needs her body back before Snixx is gone completely."

Rachel shook her head, "Visiting hours are over, it'd be pointless. I promise first thing in the morning we'll go, okay?"

"Rachel, please. I need to see it for myself." Santana begged.

"Santana I said no, it's pointless to go right now. I'm going to bed." Rachel said firmly, ignoring the girl as she made her way into her bedroom.

Truth be told she could go to the hospital right now and let Santana find her way up to her body, but the selfish side of her just wasn't ready for that. She wasn't ready to let Santana go, she knew the possibility of the girl waking up and not remembering her at all. Why did she even care if the girl remembered her or not? Santana had a girlfriend for crying out loud.

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she slunk to the floor, tears blurring her vision. How she managed to fall in love with the loud, crass, Latina in such a short period of time she'd never understand.

She made her way to her bed slowly, laying down and burying her face in her pillows hoping to muffle the sounds of her crying.

x-x-x

Santana stood on the other side of the door deep in thought. _Why isn't Rachel happy about this? I get to be a real person again. We can take real walks in the park and she won't look crazy_.

She silently made her way into the girl's room and perched herself on the dresser. "Rach...I don't know if you're asleep already, but I want you to know that this isn't going to change anything. It's only going to fix it. I promise I'll do my best to remember you, and if I don't you can totally talk my ear off until I do." Getting no response from Rachel, she began to sing silently, hoping it would soothe the girl.

_I wish I could do better by you,  
'cause that's what you deserve  
You sacrifice so much of your life  
In order for this to work.  
While I'm off chasing my own dreams  
Sailing around the world  
Please know that I'm yours to keep  
My beautiful girl  
When you cry a piece of my heart dies  
Knowing that I may have been the cause._

Santana paused when she was done, not sure why she had picked the song she did.

With no response from Rachel, Santana left the room silently sending one more look the brunette's way.

Rachel laid silently in her bed, tears streaming freely down her face. _Why did Santana have to make everything so much more difficult than it already was?_

Silently, she began humming to herself.

_Give me love like never before,  
'Cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go,  
You know I'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya._

…

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,__  
__My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

* * *

_vii._

Things were definitely awkward the next morning.

Both girls had decided with themselves they wouldn't bring up the previous night, so they silently made their way to the hospital.

"Are you nervous?" Rachel asked Santana as they took the elevator up to Santana's floor.

"Yeah. I mean, how often do you see yourself in a coma, right?" Santana said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'd imagine it would be weird." Rachel said simply as she stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall, counting the room numbers as she passed.

She stopped as she reached Santana's room, looking through the glass silently.

Santana's body was positioned in the bed in such a way she didn't even look alive. The girl had wires and tubes set up all over her body, machines keeping her alive.

Her skin wasn't as beautifully glowing as Rachel had come to know, her hair not as shiny and luscious either. Her face was the most pale, dark bags under her eyes and her lips a deathly shade of white.

Rachel couldn't help the tears that sprung to her eyes as she stared at the Latina. "Oh my god." She whispered quietly to herself, her fingertips barely brushing the glass in front of her.

"You can go in, miss. There's usually a blonde that comes by, but I don't think she'd mind a friend." A passing nurse said kindly.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered as she walked shakily into the room.

As she got closer to Santana's body, she reached out a shaky hand and brushed it over the girl's arm. "You're so cold, Santana." She whispered, looking across at the girl who stood frozen over her body.

"I-I look dead, Rachel. I'm not even alive, all of these machines are keeping me alive." Santana angrily said, tears escaping from her eyes.

Before Rachel could respond, Brittany walked into the room quickly. "Who are you? The nurses said someone else was here, I've never seen you before."

Rachel looked at the blonde in shock, the girl was gorgeous. She definitely had at least a foot on Rachel, her legs went on for days and her body was perfect. "I-uh, I'm a friend of Santana's."

Brittany stared at the girl with narrowed eyes, "I've never seen you before. Who are you? I'm going to call security."

"No, please!" Rachel said quickly. "Please. I know Santana, I just found out she was in a coma. Her sister told me I could come."

Santana walked right up to Brittany, staring at the girl through watery eyes. "Britt? Can you feel me? I'm right here." She said, attempting to brush her fingers over the girl's face.

Rachel watched the scene in front of her with sad eyes, "I'm going to go, I just had to make sure she was okay."

Brittany nodded, "Well, thanks for coming by. You can come back whenever, I promise I'll be nicer next time."

Rachel smiled softly, "That sounds good. Bye, San." She said as she exited the room, casting one last look at Santana.

Santana frowned, "Rach, wait up!" She called out, walking to follow the girl out.

As Santana reached the door to her room she felt a strong force pulling her back, disabling her from leaving the room. "Rachel! Wait. Fuck. I can't leave the room, please come back." Santana yelled down the hallway, knowing Rachel would hear her.

Rachel turned and shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "I can't." She whispered.

"Rachel. Please." Santana called out desperately.

Rachel held her head high as she entered the elevator, her eyes locked with Santana's as the doors closed slowly. "Goodbye, Santana."

She waited until the doors closed all the way before breaking down completely.

She shouldn't feel this way, she did the right thing.

She had to forget about the girl who had taken over her heart in such a short period of time.

x-x-x

It took Santana a week of sitting by her own bedside before she cracked.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly like she had done in the past, picturing Rachel, in hopes of being sent to the girl.

Sometimes she'd see Rachel's face, her big brown eyes filled with tears as Santana begged her to come back.

But no matter how many times she did it, the result was always the same.

She'd open her eyes and still be sitting in the same spot, watching herself die.

"God fucking damn it, I'm sick of this." Santana said angrily as she stomped toward the door, trying to push past the invisible force that kept her in.

With each step she took she felt herself become weaker, the machines beeping wildly behind her.

"I need," Santana said, pushing further.

"To get," She continued, her body becoming weaker.

"To Rachel." She croaked out weakly as everything around her started getting hazy, the beeping becoming more and more faint until everything was gone.

x-x-x

It took Rachel a week of crying before she finally got out of bed.

In the off chance that she had actually slept, her dreams had been clouded with Santana.

The girl would beg her to come back, to go and see her.

Rachel woke up quickly each time, a new wave of tears taking over.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't live like this." Rachel said in determination as she got out of her bed.

She'd made her bed, and now she had to lie in it. As much as she wanted to check on Santana, she couldn't.

It just wasn't worth risking everything for a girl who was taken, a girl who probably wouldn't even know who she was.

"Starting today, I'm focusing on my career. I'm going to give broadway everything I have." She recited to her reflection with fire behind her eyes.

x-x-x

Santana opened her eyes slowly, bright lights clouding her vision.

"H-hello?" She called out warily, her voice cracking.

"Santana Lopez. You gave us quite a scare." A man dressed in all white spoke, sending her a smile.

"Am I...Am I dead?" Santana asked softly, her eyes blinking rapidly trying to get use to the lighting.

The man laughed, "Not quite. Do you know where you are?"

Santana looked around quickly, the walls were white and the floor was pristine.

Everything about the room had a familiar scent, one she had grown up with.

Letting her eyes trail over her body she noticed she had wires hooked up all over herself. "I'm..in a hospital?"

"It's normal to be confused after being in a coma, I'm Doctor Kerr." The man said, introducing himself.

Santana's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "I was in a coma? For how long?"

"Just a little over a month. Medically speaking, it's a miracle you pulled through. But as a Catholic man I always had faith you would. Do you think you can answer some questions for me? There's a pretty blonde out there dying to see you." Doctor Kerr teased gently.

"I wasn't going to make it? What happened?" Santana asked.

Dr. Kerr pursed his lips, "Well, medically speaking the chance of you waking up was quite low. You hadn't been showing any brain activity for days. Last night something happened, I'm not sure what, your machines started going crazy and you came back. You woke up for a second and just fell asleep, we've been monitoring you since. Someone up there knew it wasn't your time, fate works in mysterious ways, Santana." He said, flashing the girl a smile. "Think you can answer my questions now?" He asked.

Santana nodded distractedly, _fate...where have I heard that?_ She thought to herself, trying to remember.

"...Wicked, right?" The doctor asked.

Santana looked at the man quickly, _Wicked, why is that so familiar?_ "What?"

"Oh, I guess you weren't listening. I was just explaining things you've missed and saying how wicked, or cool, they were. I'm from Boston, we tend to use wicked. I know here in New York most people connect it with the musical though." Dr. Kerr joked.

_The musical...Rachel._ "When can I go home?" Santana asked desperately, she had to find Rachel.

"Well we're going to keep you overnight to make sure you're okay and if everything goes well you can leave in the morning. Sound good?" He asked, checking his clipboard.

"Yeah, okay." Santana replied.

"How about I send in that gorgeous blonde out there, huh? I know she wants to see you." Dr. Kerr said as he left the room, sending one more smile at the Latina.

Brittany shuffled into the room silently, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, San."

Santana looked up quickly, sending her girlfriend a mega-watt smile. "Brittany."

Brittany ran at the girl full speed, launching herself into Santana's open arms. "Thank god you're okay, I would have never forgiven myself if you died."

Santana laughed softly as she rubbed the girl's back, "Britt-Britt, it's not your fault, silly."

Brittany pulled back and looked at Santana slowly, "You don't remember."

Santana looked at the girl in confusion, "Remember what?"

Tears began welling in the blonde's eyes, "It _was_ my fault, Santana. God, I'm so sorry."

Santana rubbed the girl's arms soothingly, "Tell me what happened and I'll explain how it wasn't your fault, baby."

Brittany looked down as she sobbed, "I...You...Artie."

Santana's body went stiff, memories from that day flooding her mind.

x-x-x

_Santana exited her professor's office with a cocky smirk on her face, she had just received the offer of a lifetime. She was actually getting her own real life Legally Blonde moment._

_Except without all the pink and chihuahuas because yeah she was Latina but there was no way she was getting a chihuahua._

_She would get to work with a team of other law students like herself on a real life case, it would bring her offers from firms all over the city for internships and jobs before she even graduated._

_She had beat out over 500 students for this position and she was damn proud._

"_God I can't wait to tell Britt about this." Santana said to herself as she sped off for her apartment she shared with her girlfriend._

_Santana climbed the stairs quickly, the smirk never leaving her face._

_The closer she got to her apartment she heard moans coming from behind the door._

"_Britt, if you're watching porn without me again I'm going to show you how much of a ba-" Santana froze in the doorway, her eyes blurring instantly with tears._

_Her girlfriend was stark naked, riding the neighbor from across the hall._

"_Oh my god, Santana! What are you doing home so early? This isn't...This isn't what it looks like." Brittany said quickly, jumping off of the boy and throwing the blanket kept on the back of the couch over him._

_Santana laughed bitterly, "Really? So you weren't just fucking the crippled kid from next door?" Santana spat as she turned around and ran down the stairs._

_Brittany yelled after the girl as she threw on the dress that was laying on the floor, "Santana, please. Let me explain!"_

_Santana kept going, walking quickly out of the apartment and onto the sidewalk. "There's nothing to explain. I want you out of my apartment when I get back, go stay with Steven Hawking for all I care."_

_Brittany grabbed the girl by the arm tightly, "Santana, please. I'm sorry, I've just felt so distant from you lately and Artie was there and I didn't mean for this to happen."_

_Santana shut her eyes tightly, "How long? How long has this been going on?"_

"_Just a few weeks but-" Brittany said desperately before Santana cut her off._

_Santana ripped her arm out of the girl's grasp, "Fuck you, Brittany." She said harshly, turning and going to cross the street._

"_Oh my god, Santana! Watch out!" Brittany called out, seconds too late._

x-x-x

"Get off of me." Santana whispered.

"Santana, please-" Brittany said, begging the girl.

"Get off of me before I call someone to get you out of here. I meant what I said that day, we're done. Your shit better be out of my apartment by the time I come home. I'm going to stay with Nel for a few days, you better be gone." Santana growled out.

Brittany nodded slowly, "Okay. I..yeah, okay." She whispered. "For the record, I am really sorry. I never..I never wanted this to happen."

Santana turned her back to the girl choosing not to reply as silent tears fell down her face. "Rachel wouldn't have done this to me." She whispered under her breath.

* * *

_viii._

Finding Rachel really hadn't been as easy as she thought it would be.

She wasn't in the phone book, and Santana didn't remember much other than her name and what she looked like.

She'd lost count on how many times she'd ambushed tiny brunettes in the streets within the month of her being released thinking they were Rachel.

Santana sighed as she entered the diner she'd been going to every day since getting out of the hospital. Something about it just felt comfortable and homey.

Sliding into her favorite booth, she smiled as her waitress approached.

"Hey, San! What can I get for you today?" The woman asked with her notepad ready.

"Double cheeseburger, definitely. Spicy curly fries on the side, and a strawberry shake." Santana recited, licking her lips in anticipation.

The waitress laughed, "You know, you and my friend are the only ones that ever order the strawberry milkshake. Who knows, maybe you're soul mates." She joked with a wink.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, Dani. I told you I am _so_ done with dating, girl's just fuck you over and guys are no better."

"I still think you should meet her, I just know you guys would hit it off, you even sit in the same booth every time you come in. I'm having a party on Friday, she'll be there. You should come!" Dani said excitedly.

Santana bit her lip, "I don't know, Dani. I'm just getting back to my life, I don't think a party is a good idea."

Dani scoffed, "Please, if I escaped death by some freaky miracle I'd be living it up. Come on, San, stop hiding."

"Okay, okay, god. Maybe I'll be there, maybe I won't." Santana joked.

Dani nodded, "You'll be there. I'm going to get your order in before I get fired."

"About time. I don't know why I don't complain about you every time I come in here." Santana teased.

Truthfully she had taken to Dani right away, the girl had been her waitress since the first time she came in here. They had started up a conversation easily, Santana only slightly hitting on her before a weird sense of deja vu took over her.

Dani returned a few minutes later with Santana's food, "Here you go, princess."

"Do you know when Wicked starts?" Santana asked.

Dani gave the Latina a funny look, "You sure your brain wasn't harmed in your accident?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Never mind."

Dani laughed as she walked away, "Enjoy your meal, San! See you tomorrow."

"Maybe I won't come in tomorrow." Santana called out to the girl.

"That'd be the day." Dani teased as she went into the back.

Santana chuckled lightly to herself as she ate her meal, _thank god for Dani_ she thought to herself, not knowing what she'd do without the girl's friendship.

x-x-x

Ever since being released from the hospital Santana had vowed to herself to take it easy and to not focus solely on school.

Thankfully Columbia had re-admitted her without a question, her academics being a big aid in that decision. She had to meet with a tutor every single day so she was able to catch up to everyone else and not repeat the term.

It would all be worth it in the end when she'd be able to stand in front of her peers on graduation and tell them to suck it because she was in a coma and still came out on top.

Santana placed money for her meal on the table and left the diner to go meet with her tutor, a blur of brown hair passing her quickly on the street. "Watch where you're going!" She called out to the tiny brunette, rolling her eyes as the woman ignored her.

"Whatever." She said, rushing down the sidewalk so she wouldn't be late.

x-x-x

Rachel walked briskly down the street, her earphones blaring music from Wicked, the world around her nonexistent.

She walked into the diner and made a bee-line for her table, frowning at the remnants of someone's lunch littering it.

"Oh shoot, I haven't had time to clean that off. Sorry, Rach. If you give me two seconds I'll clear it up for you." Dani said exasperated, her hair fallowing out of the messy bun it was in.

Rachel smiled softly, "Busy day?"

Dani rolled her eyes, "The busiest. Good thing you came now, if you came in earlier someone would have been sitting here."

"You say that everyday, I'm starting to think it's you leaving this mess." Rachel joked as she sat down, placing her coat and bag beside her.

"It's not me! You actually get to meet the girl who I think is perfect for you on Friday!" Dani said, clapping excitedly.

Rachel gave her friend a warning glare, "Dani, I told you I'm not dating anybody right now. I'm focusing on my musical and that's it."

Dani sighed, "I know, but you don't understand. She sits in your booth, she orders the same disgusting strawberry milkshake, she even asked about Wicked today!"

Rachel shook her head, "Stop trying to play cupid, I'm focusing solely on my career." She said as she skimmed the menu, despite knowing every single thing on there. "And just for the record, strawberry milkshakes are delicious." She added.

Dani sighed as she walked away, of course she would befriend the two most stubborn girls in all of Manhattan. She just hoped they would see how truly perfect they were when they met on Friday.

* * *

_ix._

Rachel leaned across the makeshift bar that was Dani's kitchen island, "I thought you said your friend was coming!" She said loudly over the music.

Dani nodded as she poured drinks, "She's supposed to! I hope she does, she really needs to get out."

Rachel nodded along and accepted her drink, "What is this?"

Dani winked, "It's a secret. Drink up, buttercup."

x-x-x

Whatever it was had Rachel absolutely buzzed.

She realized this as she was grinding on a just as drunk Kurt, who if sober, would never let her do this.

"I'm so glad Dani invited us all over!" Rachel yelled over the music.

Kurt nodded along, his hands on the tiny girl's waist. "Me too! Dani throws awesome parties and whatever this drink is, is amazing."

Rachel giggled at how silly they probably looked to other people, "I am feeling so good!"

"Same! I think tonight is project 'find Rachel Berry a one night stand'." Kurt said with a smirk.

Rachel shook her head quickly, "What?! No way, Kurt!"

"Well your loss then, I just saw a really hot girl, shame." Kurt said with a dramatic sigh.

Rachel giggled as she slapped his chest, "Shut it, Kurt. Keep dancing with me!"

"Okay okay but I gotta pee!" Kurt said, bouncing up and down.

Rachel pushed him toward the bathroom lightly, "Go nuts!"

Kurt kissed the girl's cheeks, "You are an angel, Rachel Berry."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "So I've been told." She said with a grin, walking toward the small kitchen area.

x-x-x

Santana grumbled to herself as she paced outside of Dani's apartment.

She had been pacing for 15 minutes, not wanting to go in but not wanting to leave either.

"Come on, Santana. Just go in there. You've been to thousands of parties, this is second nature to you." She said, trying to motivate herself.

Dani stood amused in the doorway, "Were you always this weird? Or is it cause of the accident?"

Santana jumped, "Jesus fucking Christ, you scared me."

Dani laughed, "Come on, San, I'll make you a drink."

Santana blushed as she followed Dani into the kitchen area of the apartment. "This is a really nice place..." She said, trailing off.

"I'm not just a waitress at the diner you know. I'm a song writer." Dani said with a chuckle.

Santana's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red, "I wasn't implying anything I just.."

"San, it's fine. Everyone says it the first time they come over. Here." Dani said, pushing a cup into the girl's hand. "I'll be back, go mingle." She said as she exited the kitchen, sending Santana one last smile.

x-x-x

Santana exited the kitchen and looked around the apartment slowly, her eyes falling on a certain tiny brunette. "Rachel." She whispered to herself, a huge grin spreading over her face.

Santana walked up to Rachel slowly, her breathing becoming erratic.

With a shaky hand she tapped the girl softly, "You're a hard girl to find for a soon to be broadway star, Rachel Berry."

Rachel whipped around quickly, she'd know that voice anywhere. "Y-you remember me?"

"Since the second I woke up." Santana whispered her eyes locked on the other girl's.

Rachel grabbed the girl and hugged her tightly, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

Santana smiled softly, "If it's as long as I have, I think I have an idea."

"What about Brittany?" Rachel asked her eyes never leaving Santana's, their fingers intertwined.

Santana shook her head, "We have a lot to talk about...but not tonight. Tonight I just..I just want to do everything we've already done. But this time I want people to not think you're a weird loner who walks through the park by herself and instead think you're damn lucky for having a hot girlfriend."

Rachel laughed softly, tears brimming in her eyes. "Santana it's midnight."

Santana wiped the girl's cheeks quickly, "Don't cry."

Rachel sniffled, "I thought I lost you."

Santana shook her head roughly, her forehead leaning against Rachel's. "Never."

"Promise me." Rachel begged, looking into the girl's eyes.

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere. Even if I do, you'll still be able to see me so it won't be so bad." Santana joked, tears threatening to fall from her own eyes.

Rachel laughed through her tears, "God, I missed you."

Santana nodded, her nose brushing against Rachel's as she did. "I missed you so much."

Rachel bit her lip, "Are we insane? I didn't even know it was possible to miss a person as much as I missed you, a person who wasn't even really there. Let alone fall in love with them."

Santana froze, "Y-you love me?"

Rachel pulled back with wide eyes, "I-I.."

Santana cupped Rachel's face and kissed the girl until they were both out of breath, their foreheads back together as they panted.

"I love you, too, you know." Santana whispered.

"Good." Rachel whispered back, a grin on her face.

"You know, you totally missed the girlfriend part of what I said before. Offer still stands, better hurry." Santana teased.

Rachel grinned as she pulled Santana down to connect their mouths again, tongues brushing against one another.

Dani cleared her throat, "Um, Rachel meet Santana, Santana meet Rachel. Fun fact, I've been trying to set you up for a while. I'm not assuming anything here but I take it you two already knew each other."

Santana and Rachel looked at each other, small smiles playing on both of their faces.

Rachel bit her lip "It's..."

"Complicated." Santana said, finishing the girl's thought.

"Well, I would just _love_ to hear the story at some point." Dani said with a grin. "Especially the part where you praise me for getting you together. Ooh, maybe when you tell it to your kids there could be like a monument made for me or something, you know cause it'll be a fairytale and those things happen."

Rachel laughed at the girl's enthusiasm, "We'll tell it to you some day."

"I'm totally going to remember that." Dani said, no hint of joking present in her voice. "I totally get credit for this, right?" She added, still very serious.

Santana looked at Rachel with a small smirk, "I don't know, I think fate works in mysterious ways."

* * *

**And there we have it! If this does well, I'll do an epilogue at some point in the future after I 100% complete Partnered By Fate. Please leave a review if you enjoyed it, or even if you didn't!**


End file.
